Perfectly Imperfect desires
by Tigger Thong
Summary: Some things just don't seem to go , not matter how badly you want them to. Could it help if I loved my would-be enemy ? Gorgeous. Her dazzling bronze eyes, dark wavy hair snd diamond-bright face lifted towards the sun. They can make sparks fly. How could I possibly bring myself to hurt her let alone take her life? All they see is the irony. I wish for that to change, but how ?
1. Chapter 1

N/A I don't own any of these Characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer whom I owe my inspiration for this story to. Yes, I'm a Seth X Bree fan (: (BooBoo and Jodelle right there !) I wrote this fanfiction in 2010, dedicated to my awesome friends Tammy , Hannah and Claire. Enjoy !

P.O.V : Seth Clearwater

First Day

First days, Seth knew they never went well. Let alone his first day at Fox High, that'd probably be an absolute disaster. Would he end up in a relationship like his brother? That was a rare situation wasn't it ? Probably one that he'd be prepared to rule out hands down , seeing the huge mess his brother constantly ended up in because of the cold one he called Bella. He sat on his bed pondering , letting those pending questions he didn't bother to block out race through his mind as he stroked the pendent with the brown wolf, keeping it close.

"Seth? Are you up yet? You've got a bus to catch! Better not be late!" Mum hollered. I put on my wolf pendent , grabbed my bag (which surprisingly didn't weigh a ton) and bolted down the stairs. A bag for my first day of school ? I'd definitely imagined it to be heavier, much heavier.

"Mornin' Mum !" I called back before pulling a box of Doughnuts from "Dunkin' Doughnuts" from the refrigerator. Stuffing one into my mouth , I managed, " Peanut butter and Jelly , man this is De-li-cious !"

Leah (my sister as you should already know) , wrinkled her face in disgust. " You of all people turning into a wolf was the best thing that ever happened. You've become so refined" she said in a voice full of sarcasm.

"You bet it did ! " I grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a doughnut. "Mmm.. pretty good," she said.

" Of course, when it comes to food , you can trust me a hundred percent !I'm the King of food "

"Glutton!" she muttered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed my hand. " Ready ?" I nodded.

Running in the howling wind, we gradually picked up speed and before long our clothes flew off our body as we landed lightly on our paws.

_Pick them up just in case _I said through my clenched teeth while I picked up my clothes. Before taking off and leaving me behind, Leah rolled her eyes but picked her's up too anyway. _I hate it when you do that _I growled, trying to catch up. Wolf form , that was the only time my sister moved faster than I did. Sprinting through the woods, we finally made it to Fox High. _Unphase_ she growled, as we spotted Jacob in a distance, already in human form smirking at us. Throwing n our clothes, we made our way to him.

" Welcome to Fox High !" he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

P.O.V : Seth Clearwater

"Hey! How are you two newbies? " Jacob winked, giving me a slap on my back.

"Very well thank you, Master of Quileute Wolf Alpha Pack !" I joked, bowing to him respectfully.

Chuckling away , he rolled his eyes. I glanced around nervously, hoping that I hadn't been heard. Unfortunately, students had already started shooting us quizzical looks. "Oops," I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under their cold stares.

"Next time, not so loud!" he hissed.

"Well, guess I'd better get going then ," Leah sighed." Jake, take him to his homeroom."

"Newbies!" he muttered and hurried me to first hour, Chemistry. "See ya later during break !" he shouted after me.

Sophomore year, I still couldn't imagine how I got in. I reported to my teacher, Mr Brown (well that's what it read on his name plate). Without looking up from the stacks of papers he seemed to be buried in, he handed me a pile of books, a thick coarse book and two workbooks. "Your seat is second from the window, first row. I like having my new students up front and close to my desk," he told me, pointing to the place I had been assigned to.

Frowning, I nodded my head and sat down. Setting my books on the table, I glanced around the classroom. About three-quarters of it had already been filled , Fox High students must be really punctual. That was the total opposite of me, pretty much.

I turned to a boy sitting next to me engrossed in a book. He had hidden it behind his Science textbook. Why would anyone hide a book when school hadn't even started ? It _was _fine to read wasn't it ? He had been reading it in secretive manner. "The Quileute Wolves" ? That title rang a bell… Leah had that exact same book about the wolf packs and ancestors! I recognized it, the huge grey wolf on the cover, no one could ever miss it. And then it hit me, only wolves like us had that book. They had been passed down from our ancestors , my classmate was a wolf like me? That's impossible! There were only a few of us left in the world, odd…

"Ehhhm ," I cleared my throat as I approached him. Before snapping his book shut with a swift movement, he shot a quick glance at me.

"Hey there!" he greeted, stuffing his book under the desk. " I'm Daniel , Dan for short. " I nodded and introduced myself. I noticed the pendant that hung around his neck, it was just like mine but grey and had its jaws wide open. Perhaps it was true…


End file.
